


The secrets of the skies

by Zit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: Aziraphale y Crowley  se han quedado viendo el cielo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.La vista es hermosa y han dejado que sus pensamientos divagen por sus recuerdos y las decisiones que han tomado atravez del tiempo.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	The secrets of the skies

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba tranquilamente checando twitter cuando vi esta linda publicación de Neil Gaiman sobre un poema que había escrito para un evento, decidí echar un vistaso a este, era sobre Arthur Eddigton, y si les soy sincera me hizo llorar (tal vez sea por que estoy en mis días).  
Pero por que hacer un fic de good omens sobre ese poema? solo por que lo escribió Neil? No también es un poco por que David Tennat interpreta a Arthur en la película "Einstein y Eddigton" y por que no he dormido bien estos días ni tampoco comido mucho pero eso es otra historia.  
Así que este fic esta inspirado en ese poema y en la serie y en que me hizo llorar les dejare el link por si lo quieren checar.  
https://www.brainpickings.org/2019/10/29/in-transit-neil-gaiman-eddington/

Se encontraban bajo el cielo estrellado acostados sobre un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos, a lado de ellos se encontraban dos copas con pequeñas gotas de vino, unos lentes negros y una canasta de mimbre con una botella de vino, platos y contenedores de comida que ahora se encontraban vacíos.

Habían decidido que si ya habían ido al Ritz durante su misión para evitar el Armagedón entonces podrian darse el lujo de tener un día de campo después de este. No se dirigieron a algún área verde donde se permitiera comer en la ciudad, en su lugar decidieron que conducirán hacia algún lugar fuera de esta, algún espacio abierto con una bella vista coloreada por los diferentes tonos de verde, cafés y otros tonos brillantes que la naturaleza pudiera ofrecerles esa tarde.

Llegaron al lugar indicado por la tarde, disfrutaron de sus alimentos junto con el calor reminiscente que ese día podía ofrecerles, ellos habían dejado de contar el tiempo en segundos, minutos, horas o incluso días, para seres que estaban destinados a vivir y observar los eventos de la eternidad, aquellas unidades de tiempo eran tan insignificantes como para nosotros los electrones, sabemos que existen pero no podemos verlos, para ellos solo existían los años, lustros, décadas, etc; por lo que no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron charlando y comiendo solo sabían que cuando habían llegado al lugar la luz solar iluminaba los alrededores y ahora que se encontraban callados acostados muy cerca uno del otro era la luz de la luna la que iluminaba pobremente sus alrededore pero que les daba aquella magnífica vista al cielo estrellado milagrosamente libre de cualquier nube.

El frío de la noche había hecho que Aziraphale recargara su cabeza en el pecho de Crowley mientras este deslizaba un brazo para formar un medio abrazo con su compañero, pero ninguno despegó la vista del cielo o hizo ruido alguno. Para el demonio las estrellas en especial le hacían recordar su periodo en el cielo, el como había ayudado a crear algunos de los cuerpos celestes, diciéndoles cómo debían comportarse con sus otros compañeros en aquel gran espacio que estaban destinados a compartir; para el ángel aquel cielo estrellado le recordaba a todos aquellos humanos que había conocido a través del tiempo, todos ellos asombrados de la existencia de cosas más allá de su pequeño planeta ansiosos por descubrir el porque de ellos, por revelar los secretos del universo como recientemente algunos humanos habían establecido.

Durante toda su estadía en la tierra ambos habían tenido contacto con toda clase de humanos, todos con diferentes anhelos y experiencias; y sin embargo todos ellos estaban ansiosos por descubrir el porqué de las cosas, incluso aquellas que ellos mismos habían creado como las sociedades o la economía; para ambas entidades ver aquello era magnífico pues ellos sabían las reglas por las que se rige toda cosa existente en el universo pero ver a otra criatura descifrarlo por pequeñas pistas que la naturaleza ofrecía les hacía sentir de alguna manera orgullosos.

Claro habían ayudado a alguno de ellos, en las maneras más curiosas posibles, como tirando manzanas en la cabeza de algunos, distrayéndolos de su trabajo o incluso incitandolos a jugar con con los aparatos de algunos experimentos, después de todo era bien sabido que algunos de los más grandes descubrimientos se habían llevado a cabo por accidente. A otros los habían acompañado en sus aventuras por nuevas tierras para descubrir nuevas especies de animales, o en sus viajes por el mundo para encontrar el eclipse perfecto y probar teorías que pondrían al mundo de cabeza.  
Crowley en definitiva era el que había viajado y presenciado más de los inventos y descubrimientos que se habían tenido durante los años, y muchas de estas veces lo hacía acompañado por Guerra o Polución lo cual convertía aquel suceso en algo no tan agradable de presenciar.

Habían estado al lado de tantas personas importantes para la historia de la humanidad que era un milagro que no aparecieran en alguna pintura, foto o se les mencionara en algún escrito, salvo por los escritos religiosos claro. Algunas veces el ángel se lamentaba de aquello pues deseaba tener alguna prueba de su amistad con algunos humanos a los que había apreciado bastante y así no tener que ir a museos para ver sus retratos cuando le embargaba la soledad; el demonio también se lamentaba de aquello pues sabía que si se hubiera retratado y aparecido en algunas fotos ahora mismo sería una de las grandes teorías alocadas que circulan por Internet, no era secreto que Crowley disfrutaba de ver a la gente discutir y sacar teorías conspirativas sobre aliens en la historia o vigilantes del tiempo.

Su tiempo en la tierra era el mismo que tenían de conocerse, su amistad se había dado como algo lógico y se sentía correcta, pero ambos habían callado demasiado por el bien del otro, fingiendo que no se conocían, que no tenían relación alguna, que no bebían vino juntos en alguna librería en Soho, que no habían comido juntos en Roma o incluso que no se habían encariñado con la presencia del otro lo suficiente para burlar al jefe de alguno de ellos y prolongar su estadía en la Tierra, habían hecho tantas cosas en la compañía del otro que no habían sucedido.  
Su silencio se había formado por el temor de la ira del cielo y del infierno o tal vez había sido por el temor de ser separados, no importaba ahora cual había sido la fuente de su temor a que se supiera lo mucho que se conocían o lo mucho que sentían por el otro por que se habían liberado de aquello y ahora se encontraban libres de expresar lo que habían callado por 6000 años. Aziraphale ahora podría contar y memorizar la ubicación de cada una de las pecas que adornaban el cuerpo de Crowley así como alguna vez hizo con las palabras de la biblias que tenía en su biblioteca.

El demonio viendo las estrellas que ahora lentamente comenzaban a desvanecerse de su vista por el lento avance del sol, pensó en el tal vez; tal vez en otra vida él no había caído, tal vez en otra vida Aziraphale había caído, tal vez se hubieran conocido en el infierno, en cielo o incluso en la tierra pero en diferentes circunstancias, concluyó que había demasiados tal vez pero todos acababan en lo mismo, en él compartiendo tiempo con Aziraphale.

Cuando escucharon a los pájaros cantar supieron que era momento de alzar todo, de traer sus mentes de nuevo al presente y regresar a la ciudad. Sabían que no regresaban a sus rutinas normales ya no eran el ángel del cielo ni el demonio del infierno, ahora eran el ángel que se había opuesto al bien pero no había caído y el demonio que había detenido al mal pero no había sido redimido, de igual manera no eran humanos su poder de hacer milagros y la larga vida que les esperaba eran prueba de ello, pero tampoco eran ideas como lo eran los jinetes, pocas personas sabían de su existencia y su lavor en la Tierra como mensajeros de sus distintos bandos; ahora eran simplemente Crowley y Aziraphale y tendrían que comenzar una nueva vida siendo solo eso.


End file.
